Angel Wings
by hieijunkie
Summary: Phoebe is half witch and half something else. Things change drastically for her when she enters Hogwarts and later discovers that Snape is her father! I suck at summaries. Please read and review. Reviews encourage me!
1. Chapter 1 Beginings

**Desclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to JK Rowling!!! OC's are mine.**

**_Chapter 1 - Beginings_**

Phoebe Robinson lived by herself; she always had since she ran away from the Orphanage she had been placed in as a baby. She was half witch and half something else she knew what that other half was she just didn't think much of it.

She was eleven, and expecting her letter to Hogwarts. In a diary her mother had left behind it had explained everything about her heritage. Her mother had been killed by a Dark Lord by the name of 'Voldemort' she didn't know much about it just that the lightning bolt scar above her heart was there because of him.

She'd checked newspapers from the wizarding world and found out that there was a boy like her but the lightning bolt scar was on his forehead instead of his chest, his name was Harry Potter. She'd stopped looking into it when she'd found out about it.

Anyway Phoebe had silver waist length hair, gray eyes and a figure of a 15 year old instead of an eleven year old. Since she lived by herself she sang at a local café to pay for the one room apartment she lived in.

Phoebe made her way down to the apartment mailboxes to check her mail she rarely got anything but she still always checked it everyday.

She unlocked her mailbox and a single letter lay in the small box. She removed it and locked it again heading upstairs to her apartment looking down at the letter she noticed it was from Hogwarts.

She entered her apartment and opened it. She read the contents that explained that she's going to go to Hogwarts and that a guy named Hagrid was going to pick her up and take her shopping for her school supplies and then drop her at the train.

She put the letter down on her small coffee table. She started cleaning up the place so it would look clean when she came back in June. The next day Phoebe woke up early and got dressed and left her apartment taking the letter with her and locking the place she stopped by the owner's apartment and knocked on the door.

He answered shortly after and was surprised to see her. "Mel what are you doing hear so early in the morning"

"Um I'm going to a boarding school till June I'm just here to give you my key, can you watch my place while I'm gone"

"Yes of course and don't worry about any payments I'll take care of everything" "Are you sure"

"Yup you shouldn't even be worrying about bills at your age, go have fun and learn a lot."

With that they said good bye and Phoebe went outside to wait for Hagrid. She made it just as an 8 foot plus guy was about to ring on one of the bells.

"Oh god you scared me" she said looking up at him.

He looked down at her and said, "Sorry 'bout that you wouldn't happen to be Phoebe Robinson would you"

"That's me" she replied to Hagrid.

"Well come on we still have one more kid to get"

"Ok" She followed him to where they were going. When they got there it was raining and cold. Hagrid had opened an umbrella when it had started to rain and it was large enough for the both of them so she didn't get wet.

They made it to a house and Hagrid pounded on the door accidentally knocking it down.

"Oops didn't mean to do that" He ushered her in and then closed the umbrella and followed in after her. He picked up the door and pushed it back in its proper place. {A/N Okay I'm Going to Fast Forward to were their shopping because you guys know what happens in this part Phoebe's character doesn't do anything here so onward we go; just to let you know the beginning of this story will mostly follow along with the book.}

Hagrid, Phoebe and Harry walked the streets of Diagon Alley getting what they needed for school. The only thing they needed now was their wands and an animal. "Harry, Phoebe why don't you go ahead and get your wands I have something I need to take care of" Hagrid stated when they stopped outside of the wand store.

Phoebe nodded and Harry said, "Ok". Hagrid left and Phoebe turned to Harry and stuck out her hand to him and introduced herself to him properly, "I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to introduce myself to you, I'm Phoebe Robinson it's a pleasure to meet you" Harry took her hand and shook it saying, " same here, I'm Harry Potter."

They released hands and went into the store leaving their other purchases outside. They tested out some wands and after nearly destroying the store they found the perfect wands for them.

They were about to leave the store when Hagrid knocked on the window holding two owls in cages. The exited the store and went to Hagrid. "Wow Hagrid they're beautiful" Phoebe said looking at the snow-white owl and the midnight black owl.

"Glad you think so the black ones for you, and Harry the white ones for you." "Thank you so much Hagrid" both Harry and Phoebe said at the same time.

"What are their names" Phoebe asked curiously.

"The white ones called Hedwig and the black one is Twilight."

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2 Sorting

**_Chapter 2 - Sorting_**

Hagrid had dropped them at the train station and they now stood between Platform 9 and 10 wondering how to get to platform 9 ¾.

They stood there pondering for a little while when they heard a woman say, "all who are going to Hogwarts follow me" A woman with red hair followed by 4 red head boys. They went to the woman and asked how to get to the platform and she explained how to get there.

They watched the 4 boys and then followed suit. When they made it to the train their stuff was taken but before they could take Twilight Phoebe took her out of her cage and Twilight perched herself on Phoebe's shoulder.

They boarded the train and sat in the same area it was just the two of them till one of the red head boys from earlier came and asked if he could sit with them. He introduced himself as Ron Weasley.

Harry and Phoebe introduced themselves too and they started talking about all kinds of stuff. When the candy trolley came around Harry and Ron bought a bunch of stuff while Phoebe declined, she didn't fancy sweets.

A little while later a girl with bushy brown came by and asked if they'd seen a frog apparently some boy lost his pet frog. The girl introduced herself as Hermione Granger.

When she saw Harry's glasses she used a spell to fix them. Then she got all 'oh my god' on them because Harry was THE Harry Potter, the one that survived or something like that Phoebe wasn't paying attention she was to busy petting Twilight to listen to her rambling.

After a little while she left and told them they should change because they were almost there. Phoebe left and changed when she came back Twilight hoped back onto Phoebe's shoulder.

"Oh um Phoebe I've been meaning to ask, why is your hair silver" Harry asked shortly after she'd come back. "I don't know I was born with this color hair" Then the train came to a stop and they exited.

When they got off Hagrid was there and asked all first years to follow him. They all followed Hagrid to a castle. He knocked on the door and it opened to reveal a tall woman in green robes and black hair.

"The first years, Professor McGonagall" {A/N I can't type the way Hagrid talks so please forgive me} Hagrid said. The woman thanked him and Hagrid left as the first years followed her up a bunch of stairs and stopped in front of a pair of doors.

Phoebe had detached herself from Harry, Ron and Hermione. She went to the very back and blocked out everyone. Professor McGonagall left and then something up front started to happen which she ignored.

Then McGonagall came back and they were brought into the huge room. "When I call your name please come up and I will place the sorting hat on you and it will sort you into the houses." McGonagall stated.

She opened a rolled piece of parchment and started to call the names on it. After a while she called, "Malfoy, Draco" The hat was barely placed on his head and the hat yelled,

"SLYTHERIN" he got off of the stool and went to his table. A few more names were named; she noticed that Hermione and Ron had been put in Gryffindor.

"Potter, Harry" echoed through the room. Everyone at the tables burst into whispers. McGonagall placed the hat on Harry's head and after a while of talking the hat yelled,

"GRYFFINDOR" and everyone at that table started cheering and shaking his hand when he got there.

Then McGonagall called Phoebe's name. Phoebe was the last, she walked up and sat on the stool as McGonagall placed the hat on her head and there was silence.

Twilight had flown off of her shoulder and went to the table were all the teachers sat and flew on to the shoulder of an old man with a long white beard and long white hair. He didn't seem to care he just pet Twilight.

The hat seemed to be thinking until he said,

"Hmmmm, there isn't really a specific place for you, why don't you choose"

"I could care less, Gryffindor I guess"

"GRYFFINDOR IT IS" the hat was removed from her head she stood up and started to head for her cheering table, but then stopped and turned to the table were the teachers sat McGonagall had now joined them.

She looked at all the adults at the table the teacher with the wrap around his head and the teacher with the black shoulder length hair caught her attention. "Come on Phoebe" she heard Harry call.

She was about to turn and join them when her scar started to burn as if it were on fire. She cringed in pain and grabbed at her shirt were her scar was with a shaking hand she swiftly turned and walked to her table.

She stopped at the end of the table full of Gryffindors and turned noticing the pain was now gone. She saw Twilight still in the same spot and called, "Twilight come on you silly girl come join us or your not going to get anything"

Twilight stayed where she was and just tilted her head at Phoebe. Phoebe sighed and went back to the table and said,

"Come on you can make it this far can't you" Twilight flew off of the man's shoulder and onto Phoebe's shoulder.

"That's what I thought come on lets join our temporary family" Phoebe said turning and heading for her table and sitting in an empty spot next to Harry. With that the elderly man stood and introduced himself and then everyone that was sitting to the right and left of him.

Then he wished us a good school year and waved his hand and TONS of food appeared on the tables.

Phoebe grabbed to chicken drumsticks and peeled the meat off the bones setting one pile for Twilight and one for herself. Twilight jumped on to the Table and started to eat her share. Phoebe ate hers too while talking with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

She even got introduced to Fred and George Ron's older twin brothers.

"Phoebe I don't mean to get into your private life but do you have family?" Harry asked nervously. Phoebe looked at him and said, "Nope, not a single relative, but I do live in my own apartment"

"How do you afford to stay in that apartment?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well I have a job, I sing for a living and pay for rent even though the owner says I don't have to" she answered.

"Why do you pay then?" Ron asked.

"Because I'd feel guilty if I didn't because that money would just come out of his pocket" she replied.

"Hey Phoebe if you sing for a living why don't you sing a song for us" Hermione suggested.

"Okay, but just one what kind of song do you want me to sing"

"Just sing your favorite song"

"Alright the songs called 'I've Learned to Walk Alone' By Joanna Zimmer"

"_**Now that your friends are leavin' and as to look into my eyes**_

_**You try in vain to stop from shaking**_

_**I know that you're just staying**_

_**To leave a broken heart behind, there is no need for you to linger **_

_**I've heard them all right from the start**_

_**Don't say these words to me I know them all by heart**_

_**I don't need explanations **_

_**I read the answers in your eyes don't be afraid to see me crying**_

_**I've lost my expectations**_

_**So you don't need to tell me lies to save my self-esteem from dying**_

_**I've gone through this within my mind**_

_**I've seen this all before at least a million times**_

_**I've learned to live without you**_

_**I've learned to dream without you**_

_**To take the pain within my heart**_

_**I've learned to smile without you**_

_**To take a chance without you **_

_**I'm getting used to miss your love**_

_**I've learned to walk alone**_

_**Leave without hesitation **_

_**There's nothing left for me to loose, I won't cry to talk it over**_

_**No need for fake compassion**_

_**Don't try to walk within my shoes; I've used them on the way to nowhere **_

_**I've heard them all right from the start**_

_**Don't say these words to me I know them all by heart**_

_**I've learned to live without you**_

_**I've learned to dream without you**_

_**To take the pain within my heart**_

_**I've learned to smile without you**_

_**To take a chance without you **_

_**I'm getting used to miss your love**_

_**I've learned to walk alone**_

_**I've learned to live without you**_

_**I've learned to dream without you**_

_**To take the pain within my heart**_

_**I've learned to smile without you**_

_**To take a chance without you **_

_**I'm getting used to miss your love**_

_**I've learned to walk alone**_

_**I've learned to smile without you **_

_**To take a chance without you**_

_**I'm getting used to miss your love**_

_**I've learned to walk alone"**_

When Phoebe was done singing she noticed everyone had gotten quite and listened, they'd even turned and looked at her. Her face turned red and she lowered her head letting her hair cover her face when most everyone started clapping.

"Wow Phoebe you have a great voice," Hermione complimented.

"Err… thanks" Phoebe said with embarrassment showing in her voice.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed it's true," Ron added on.

"I'm not embarrassed because of that it's just I've never song for this many people before"

"Oh well if you keep doing it you'll get used to it" Ron responded.

"I don't think so I prefer small groups over large crowds" Phoebe said quietly and shaking her head.

"Phoebe Robinson can you please come over here for a minute" She heard Dumbledore's voice called her. Phoebe got up and started walking to the headmaster.

Twilight had finished eating and was now sitting on her shoulder again. She stopped about a foot and a half away from the table.

"Yes sir" she asked curiosity bugging at her.

"I'm just curios about you, I've never seen the Sorting Hat not be able to sort a student before," Professor Dumbledore said curiosity shining in his eyes.

"A lot of strange or unusual things happen around me so you might want to get used to it" Phoebe said simply.

"She is very unique" She heard the Sorting Hat say, " Why don't you have a room prepared for her in both Gryffindor and Slytherin dorms she just might be what we need to solve the conflict between the two houses"

"That's a brilliant idea Sorting Hat, What do you say Phoebe would you go along with that" Dumbledore asked her. Phoebe thought for a minute,

"Sure I don't mind it just means having to think up more pranks" she finally said grinning with the Idea of pulling a bunch of new pranks on her new schoolmates.


	3. Chapter 3 Twins

_**Chapter 3 - Twins**_

It was the following day and their first day of classes. Phoebe and Hermione had spent the night getting to know each other and their two other dorm mates, Irene and Salome, they were twins and the four of them got along great.

The four of them walked to the Great Hall together talking about forming a girl band for the summer vacations in between each school year. They entered the Great Hall arguing about what the band would be named. Phoebe looked up at the teachers table and froze.

She couldn't believe her eyes there, leaning against the table watching her, was her twin sister Melanie. Her face immediately lit up and a grin spread across her face. She took of running towards her other half.

"DARK" she yelled as she threw herself at Melanie. Melanie caught her in a warm embrace and said,

"Hey Light long time no see huh?" giggling slightly. Melanie had black shoulder length hair and blood red eyes that matched her name. {A/N What I mean is Melanie means 'dark' in Greek and Phoebe 'light'}

Something suddenly accrued to Phoebe, her sister had been a spirit, or ghost, last time she had seen her, but now she could hug her. She pushed herself away and stared wide eyed at her sister, vaguely aware of every eye in the room on them.

"I… I can… touch… you…" Phoebe said noticing her sisters smirk. A smile broke out on her face as she realized what that meant. "YOU FINALLY MASTERED MAKING YOUR OWN BODY!!!" Phoebe yelled excitedly.

Melanie's smirk changed to a grin as she nodded her head. Phoebe let out a high pitched squeaked and tackled Melanie. "HAPPY, HAPPY, HAPPY, your finally back. It only took you six years since I released you from my body, but you actually managed it before our 13th birthday"

"Well of course can't have you turning into a teenager without me" She pulled phoebe off of her and then saw the tears that had gathered in her eyes.

"Oh, no, no, no, what's wrong don't start crying on me what's the matter?"

A tear slid down Phoebe's cheek fell off and turned into a tiny crystal ball landing on the floor with a _pling_. {A/N: This idea is not my own, I got it off of YYH} By this time Hermione, Irene, and Salome had joined them and tried to comfort Phoebe wondering why she was suddenly crying.

Several other tears changed and joined the other, leaving a nice collection worthy amount of crystal balls.

"I was so scared that you'd never come back, that you'd decided to join Dad instead of coming back to me" Phoebe finally managed to choke out fighting desperately with herself to try and stop her tears.

"Oh, come on, I would never turn into Mum on you" Melanie comforted her twin as she watched the tears stop and dry on her cheeks. Hermione had summoned a jar and was now collecting the tiny crystal balls into the jar.

"What do you say Phoebe we collect them 'till the end of the year and see how much you cried during the year," Hermione asked having picked them all up and stored them in the jar. Phoebe nodded and said, "That's a great idea Herm, let's do it."

That's when they remembered that today was the first day of classes for them. "Oh, Sorry Professor Dumbledore I totally forgot about being at school."

"That's quite alright Ms. Robinson, Now the four of you" he said looking at Hermione, Irene, and Salome too, "Go eat your breakfast before we hand out the schedules," they quickly turned and went to the tables except for Phoebe.

She stayed back for a bit, "You're not going to be a student here are you?" She asked curiosity bugging at her.

"Hell no, I already learned a lot more then this school has to teach, anyway I have work to do, see ya" Melanie said as she waved and then disappeared.

Phoebe sighed and headed to the table, grabbed the jar of crystals that sat next to Hermione and went back to the teachers table. The teachers all looked up at her approach and wondered what she wanted.

"You know you really should eat before classes start, and we're about to give out the schedules" Professor McGonagall stated.

Phoebe bit her bottom lip nervously, "um… I don't eat breakfast or lunch for that matter… but um… I was wondering…" Phoebe lowered her voice to where only Professor McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore could hear her, "I was wondering if you could hide these with the um… the… the stone that Hagrid got at Gringotts"

All three of the Professors looked at her shocked,

"How on earth do you know about that," Professor Snape snapped at her.

"It doesn't take a Rocket Scientist to figure that one out, sir" She looked down at the floor not willing to meet anyone's eyes, "besides I read a lot."

"Don't worry about it Ms. Robinson we'll take care of the crystals for you" Professor Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. Phoebe raised her eyes to his and gave a shy smile,

"Thank you sir" she muttered, set the jar in front of him, and turned quickly heading for her dorm mates.

They received their schedules and proceeded to their first classes. Gryffindors and Slytherins had potions while Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had Transfigurations, but that was just the first years.

Phoebe and her dorm mates got to the dungeons and entered the classroom choosing seats in the front the twins sitting next to each other and Phoebe with Hermione in front of them right in front of Professor Snape's desk. Harry and Ron sat near the back, Draco sat with one of his friends in the desk next to Phoebe's the aisle the only separation.

Professor Snape came marching through the door shutting it behind him. *"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…. I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death."*

Phoebe raised her hand and when he noticed her he give her sharp look, "What is it" he snapped at her. She raised an eyebrow and then said, "Okay, someone didn't have enough coffee this morning, anyway, I was wondering does potion brewing take any magic other then the ingredients themselves?"

"No it doesn't why?"

"I was just wondering would a squib, given the right ingredients and taught how, also be able to brew a potion?"

"They would Ms. Robinson, what point are you trying to make with this?"

"I was just curious because a friend of mine gave birth to a squib and was wondering if her child would be able to take any kind of occupation in the wizarding world"

"That child would but it also would be a lot harder to learn how to brew them."

"Oh, okay just wondering."

Professor Snape continued to tell them what they were going to learn in his class and the things he would not tolerate while classes were in session or while they were brewing.

When they were released to go to their next class Hermione turned to Phoebe and asked her,

"What was that questionnaire all about?"

"Didn't you hear what I told Professor Snape, I was telling the truth you know," Phoebe replied gathering up her bag and hanging it over her shoulder.

The twins and Hermione headed out the door to transfiguration. Phoebe turned to Professor Snape, who was shuffling through some papers that were on his desk.

"Um… Professor?"

"Ms. Robinson class is over you should get to your next class, it would be bad if you were late for your class on the first day," Professor Snape told her before she managed to form her question.

"Sorry sir, I'll ask you another time" Phoebe turned and walked to the door, where she turned back to her professor.

"Professor, have you ever heard of or read about angels"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because this schools in for a big surprise sometime today, anyway see you at another time Professor Snape."

"Good-bye Ms. Robinson."

Phoebe turned and left the classroom just as people started filing in. She made it into her Transfiguration class just in time. Professor McGonagall had them copy down notes from the board and then take notes on the first chapter in their books. For homework they were told to write a foot long sheet of parchment on what they had read about.

After Transfiguration they had flying lessons with Madame Hooch. Phoebe sat off to the side not participating in learning to control and mount a broom. She didn't care much for learning to ride a broom. She would soon be flying on her own anyway.

A/N: *This part is directly from the book, I just love his speech so I had to include it


	4. Chapter 4 Secrets Revealed

**_Chapter 4 - secrets revealed_**

It was lunch time and all the students were coming into the Great Hall. Phoebe was about to sit next to Hermione when she felt her back start to burn. She set her bag next to Hermione's instead and received curious looks from her friends. "Watch my stuff will you"

"Sure" Hermione replied.

Phoebe took of the cloak of her uniform and headed to the teachers table. When she reached the table she turned back to the room and surveyed the room. Everyone was present and accounted for so she stuck her index finger and thumb in her mouth and gave a sharp whistle. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at her.

"Hey you guys do you want to witness something no one has ever witnessed before?" Phoebe asked the room as a whole. Many people nodded and wondered what on earth she was talking about.

"Before some of you guys think I'm lying I can 100% guarantee your parents of grandparents or even your great grandparents have never seen something like this, Professor Dumbledore most likely hasn't seen- " Phoebe stopped immediately and flinched as the light burning of her back increased drastically to feel as if her whole back was set on fire.

She quickly unbuttoned her blouse and took it off to reveal a white spaghetti strapped tank top that had a really low cut back. Her back hurt so much that her hair brushing along it made it worse. She pulled her hair to the front of her.

The teachers couldn't believe what they saw! Near the middle of her back in between her shoulder blades two lines were being ripped into her skin. She let out a scream as they saw the lines rip even longer. Phoebe dropped to her knees in pain, trembling all over her body. Blood came pouring out of the two cuts, when they saw a white thing in each cut starting to come out.

They were starting to form huge bumps when the white things finally broke past her skin and came out all the way. More blood gushed from her back as the two white things unfolded to reveal two white wings. Phoebe let out a scream of agony as it finally ended. Everyone was shocked as to what they just witnessed.

Phoebe looked up to all the students face flushed and eyes filled with pain and suffering.

"Now I dare any of you to tell me someone in your family has ever witnessed this before," Phoebe said panting and worn out. She felt the blood pouring down her back and pool on the floor around her.

A man suddenly appeared before them, he had black hair that went slightly past his shoulders and dark purple eyes. He wore a tight black shirt and semi tight black pants that had two spiked belts hanging loosely on his hips crisscrossed.

"Phoebe did you have to show everyone that angels still exist," he said kneeling now by Phoebe's side. Phoebe looked up at him and smirked,

"Hell yeah! I'm tired of hiding our realm, besides I'm queen as much as Melanie, I can do what I wish to do."

Hermione suddenly came into her line of vision along with Irene and Salome. Hermione extracted her wand from within her robes and cleaned away all the blood. "Hey guys, can you guys do what I taught you last night please?"

"Of course we can, Light" Irene said with a giggle.

"Yami, you might want to step back a bit," Phoebe informed the man.

Yami stepped away as the three girls surrounded Phoebe. They held their hands above her back and closed their eyes. After a little while their hands started to glow and the bloody rips shrunk a little and turned to scars.

The three of them opened their eyes and dropped their hands to their sides. They looked down at her back in shock. They'd done it they finally mastered the art of healing! Salome's eyes looked like they were going to fall out of her head.

"We did it we finally mastered it, we healed her back," Salome said her voice getting slightly higher with excitement.

The three of them high-fived each other and then as if sensing Phoebe wanted to spread her wings, they sudden backed off about 2 feet. Phoebe spread her wings and got off the floor. Standing and stretching her legs she slowly began to flap her wings.

"Alright Yami, how do I pull them in and out," Phoebe asked the handsome man.

"Concentrate on pulling them back into your back and they'll do as you want" he told her. Phoebe closed her eyes and thought about her wings pulling back into her back. Just as that thought passed through her mind she felt her wings ease back into her back and the wounds close.

She new for a fact though that those wounds would be long scars forever on her back.


	5. Chapter 5 New Powers Part 1

**_Chapter 5 - New Powers Part 1_**

Phoebe rotated her shoulders and neck relaxing a bit. She sighed and then looked at the students,

"If anyone of you tells someone who didn't witness this I will KILL you and I'm not joking either. I have enough people hunting me as it is so one word out of any of you and you'll find yourself six feet under."

Phoebe turned around and faced the teachers,

"Sorry 'bout the disturbance"

Hermione walked up to her and said,

"Was threatening everybody's life really necessary?"

"Yes, because I already have six people after my life I don't need more. Besides just think of it as an Unbreakable vow."

Hermione sighed and turned away heading to the Gryffindor table.

"I give, I'm not even going to try and understand you."

Phoebe, Irene, and Salome turned around also and followed Hermione.

Throughout lunch people constantly stared at the four of them and Phoebe was about ready to beat the next person that stared into a bloody pulp, lucky for them though it was time for classes to continue.

That night the four of them sat in their room doing homework when Phoebe had an idea.

"Hey guys what would you say to becoming my warriors?"

"Warriors" Salome asked.

"What's that?" Irene questioned.

Hermione simply looked up from her homework expecting an explanation.

"Every angel has her own muggle of wizard warriors who help her fight off evil or just protect the dimensions" Phoebe explained, "Each warrior gets their own specific power like fire or earth. Along with that the get a species of animal they can shape shift into. Unlike the power, which I can not pick for you, you can pick what species you wish to have. Another thing is the species that you pick you can command."

"What do you mean command" Hermione asked.

"Say you chose feline to change into, if you were in trouble all you would have to do was whistle and any feline would come to aid you. They would do anything you told them to do of their own free will." Phoebe answered.

"Okay, say you choose canine to change into what all would you be able to shape shift into?" Irene asked.

"Any animal in the canine family, even a werewolf because that's also related to the canine species"

"Cool, I want to be one of your warriors!! I like the idea of being able to protect something" Salome chimed in.

"Me too, I'd love to be able to protect something." Irene agreed with her twin.

"I guess I'll agree as long as it won't interfere with my studies" Hermione said.

"Don't worry if anything it'll give you more to study about" Phoebe said laughing slightly. "Alright then all of you give me your right arms."

The three girls held out their right arms to Phoebe. Phoebe got up and went to her trunk and removed a small pocket knife and a large rubber band. She came back over to the three other girls and sat in front of them. She started with Irene; Phoebe tied the rubber band around her wrist at the pressure point and flipped the knife open.

Phoebe brought the knife across Irene's palm leaving a long cut. Then she cut her left palm and covered Irene's cut exactly with her own.

Irene felt a warm sensation flowing into her hand and up her arm as Phoebe's blood entered her blood.

Phoebe removed her hand and went to the bathroom and retrieved the first aid kit. She cleaned Irene's cut and wrapped her palm. Then she cleaned her own cut and repeated the same thing step for step with Hermione and Salome, re cutting her palm for each time.

"Alright done, tomorrow or the day after a kanji for your element will appear by the means of that element."

"As in what" Salome wondered.

"As in if you have fire the spot were your kanji goes will erupt in fire and then shortly after the fire will disappear and the kanji 'fire' will be there as if it were a tattoo." Phoebe explained.

"That's going to hurt" Irene said frowning.

"Waters the only one that doesn't hurt out of all of them"

"Oh" All three girls said at the same time.

They all got back to their homework after that. The following day they sat in the Great Hall for breakfast, when Phoebe thought she should go sit with the Slytherins since she was one of them also. Phoebe got up and went to the Slytherin table and sat herself next to a boy with white blonde hair and smoky grey eyes. He looked at her and she turned to him and said,

"You're Draco Malfoy aren't you?"

"I am" He replied looking at her curiously.

"Phoebe Robinson, it's a pleasure to meet you" she said sticking her hand out to him.

Draco took her hand and shook it once saying,

"Pleasure"

Phoebe felt a sudden surge of power when he grabbed her hand, and she knew what that meant. She smiled at him and said,

"You know Draco when I took your hand I felt a great surge of power" Draco raised his eye brow at her, "and that means your destined to be one of my warriors"

"And what exactly is that?"

"It's a Wizard or Muggle that receives powers from an Angel to help that Angel protect the dimensions"

"Interesting"

"Would you like to be one, but then you'd have to get along with a Muggle-born and Muggle and that also means no crude comments about their blood"

"Yeah sure"

"Cool, meet me after Madam Hooch's class in the dungeons"

Draco gave a nod and Phoebe got up going back to the Gryffindor table. Shortly after making it back to the table the bell signaling that it was time for classes to begin.

Phoebe sat in potions coping down the notes for the sleeping drought they were to make tomorrow in class. She was almost finished when Hermione flinched next to her and grabbed her left inner forearm. Phoebe turned to her and looked down at her arm; pulling Hermione's hand away she looked down to see flames in the shape of the kanji for fire burning on her arm.

"Wow that was fast!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Holy cow it burns" Hermione said her voice coated in pain. Just then Professor Snape looked up from his desk and notice Hermione holding her arm in obvious pain.

"What's the matter with you Ms. Granger?"

"Nothing, sir" she replied quietly. A few seconds later the flames disappeared, leaving the smoking symbol behind. Hermione stared down in fascination at the new mark. In her awe she had failed to notice Snape get up and come over to her.

"What is that, Miss Granger," Snape asked sternly.

"Um…" hesitating, Hermione glanced over to Phoebe for some help.

"Don't even think about lying to me."

Phoebe jumped in before Hermione had to answer.

"It's not something we can discuss in public, sir"

The professor arched one eyebrow and stared down at the two, "very well the both of you are to see me after class"

"Yes sir" both girls said simultaneously.

With that Snape turned on his heels and returned to his desk. Silence filled the room for the rest of the class until the bell announced their dismissal. Phoebe and Hermione stayed back as they were asked; already knowing they would have to explain everything. In a way though it was a good thing someone would know about what was going on.


	6. Chapter 6 Explanations

_Phoebe and Hermione stayed back as they were asked; already knowing they would have to explain everything. In a way though it was a good thing someone would know about what was going on._

_**Chapter 6 Explanations**_

"Well, let's see how do I explain this," Phoebe started, " An angel has the ability to wield the power of every element, but after awhile it can become too much for them and they either go insane or become dark and power hungry. To keep this from happening an angel can choose to have a warrior for each power; someone who can work with her and control a single element. It's sort of a way to decrease the burden on their shoulders."

Professor Snape arched one eyebrow at this, but held back his question.

"To do this a blood exchange has to be made; I guess it's kind of like a blood ritual without the spells. Anyway, the blood runs through the system and enhances the body's natural magic. A symbol then shows up on the arm that the blood exchange happened on; the symbol shows up in the way of that person's element. Though nobody really knows how it works with muggle warriors, we figure that everybody has at least a little bit of magic in them otherwise it wouldn't have worked. Muggles are most likely just witches that don't have the ability to access their magic; which would explain how muggleborns-"

Hermione cleared her throat loudly and lightly elbowed Phoebe in the ribs to get her back on track.

"Oppsies, anyway, that's pretty much all you need to know. Now I'm going to have to ask you to swear a wizard's oath that you won't tell anyone unless our lives depend on it. In that circumstance you can only tell the headmaster and no one else" Phoebe said looking sternly at the Potions Master.

Severus nodded once and spoke the oath as he'd been asked, then dismissed the girls back to class a few minutes later. The girls hurried along the corridors heading for Charms; Hermione clutching a note from Professor Snape in her hand.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful, except for when the twins had each gotten their powers. Salome had gotten the element water while her sister, Irene, had gotten the earth element.

Once classes were over the girls all went to the Library wanting to get all their homework done and out of the way. Tomorrow they would have Charms, Herbology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts; which would only give them even more homework. Yes, it was definitely best to get what they had out of their way.

By Halloween the four friends had everything for their band figured out. Between the four of them they had about every instrument covered and had been ecstatic to find out that all of them had really good singing voices. The more the students of Hogwarts got to know Phoebe, the more everyone seemed to say just how much like Professor Snape she was. An odd feeling of happiness always seemed to come over her whenever Phoebe heard people talk about it. It was finally on Halloween that Phoebe decided, since she didn't know her father, she was going to brew a paternity potion to see if there was a reason why everyone seemed to think she was like the mysterious Potions Master.

"Are you sure about this?" Irene asked her a few days later as all four of them stood around a cauldron in an abandoned classroom.

"I'm positive, besides there's no harm in just giving it a try."

"We should hurry, it's already after curfew and Professor Snape is paroling this area tonight." Hermione commented.

"Alright all that's left to do is add my blood and it will spell out the name of my father", Phoebe said stirring the bubbling liquid. Taking a small silver dagger she cut her finger and let five drops fall into the potion.

The blood swirled inside the light blue liquid a bit and then started to form letters. All four heads leaned toward the cauldron and read what the potion was writing out:

_Father:_

_Severus Tobias Snape_

All their jaws dropped open as they read the words. Phoebe stumbled back and knocked over a chair in her shock.

Outside the door Severus Snape stopped abruptly at the noise and drew his wand. He opened the door and found Phoebe standing in shock in front of a fallen chair and her three friends staring into a small black cauldron with the same shocked looks in their faces.

"What is going on here?" he demanded moving toward the cauldron. He peered into the cauldron and, in shock, read out loud:

_Father:_

_Severus Tobias Snape_


	7. Chapter 7 Discoveries

_Outside the door Severus Snape stopped abruptly at the noise and drew his wand. He opened the door and found Phoebe standing in shock in front of a fallen chair and her three friends staring into a small black cauldron with the same shocked looks in their faces._

_"What is going on here?" he demanded moving toward the cauldron. He peered into the cauldron and, in shock, read out loud:_

_**Father:**_

_**Severus Tobias Snape**_

_**Chapter 7 Discoveries**_

"Who made this potion? Whose blood is in here?" Severus demanded his voice harsher than just a moment ago. Snapping out of their shock, the girls still around the cauldron looked up at the professor, and then pointed over at Phoebe.

"Phoebe did sir" Hermione answered him. Professor Snape spun around to face Phoebe, sending her a menacing glare.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked his voice an octave lower.

Finally Phoebe came back to her senses; glaring up at the ceiling Phoebe yelled,

"YAMI!! Get your butt down here before I bring it down for you, and believe me you don't want that to happen!"

Yami appeared before them, one of his black eyebrows raised up to nearly meet his hair line.

"You called, your Highness" he said respectfully.

"Explain!" she said in a strained voice, pointing at the cauldron. Yami's eyes followed in the direction her finger was pointing, and read what was in the cauldron.

"Ah, so you finally found out," he said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"What do you mean 'you finally found out'?"

"Your mother forbade us from ever mentioning it unless you'd already found out on your own."

"Why?"

"She didn't want you to go in search of him and ruin his position as spy against the Voldemort."

There was a gasp behind them causing all heads to turn and look at Hermione.

"I didn't think the wizarding world had spies as well. For you, Professor, to do that _and _teach potions to a bunch of idiots, that's quite an achievement, sir." Hermione explained to their curious faces.

"And just how would you know the difficulty of being a spy, Miss Granger?" the Professor inquired.

"I'm one, well a junior spy still, and my Dad is one, we work for the British government in dealing with foreign issues that affect Britain. Us junior spies are kids that are trained to deal with the same things regular spies do, except we're sent into the missions that adults can't get into." She continued to explain.

"Wicked! Irene I do believe we're the only boring people in this room." Salome stated. Irene nodded her agreement, thinking over what she'd just heard.

"Harry's one too. We've actually known each other since we were three, but we agreed to start over and see what happens." Hermione threw in.

"Wow. I didn't think you the type," Phoebe said.

Severus turned back to Yami.

"I can understand why she wouldn't tell Phoebe, but why didn't she inform me of my child?" he demanded vehemently.

"Wouldn't you assume that the sudden knowledge of a child would distract someone from their job, especially at such a critical moment as it was twelve years ago?"

Severus gave a tert nod and looked back at Phoebe.

"Well… this is odd…" Phoebe said scratching her head. "So… I guess we should get to know each other better… Your slytherins by the way get on my last nerve. Their all so full of themselves, except Draco, others don't seem to like him so much, except for his group."

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow, "I expected him to be the most popular. Since you are my daughter you may call me Severus"

"Cool, then you should call me Phoebe"

Yami looked at the two and then disappeared again. Hermione, Irene, and Salome walked toward the both of them, smiling.

"So, now that you both know, can we go it's after curfew and we still have to practice for today?" Hermione asked reminding Phoebe of something.

"Oh that's right! Which reminds me you said Harry's a spy like you right?"

"Yup he's also my partner, my Dad wouldn't let us do it unless the company agreed to make us partners and stay that way."

"So it would only be fair that the both of you have the same amount of power right?"

While the two of them talked they walked along the corridors as Professor Snape escorted them back to their dormitory. They were still waiting for him to punish them for being out after curfew.

"Are you thinking of doing what I think you are?" Hermione asked her curiosity instantly peaked.

"Yes, besides it's a good way to show Severus the way it's done."

"Ooo yay!! Are we doing it tonight?" Salome asked excitedly.

"If he's not already in bed then yes, I don't see why not." Phoebe answered her.

"Harry's an insomniac so he's probably still studying. He's actually really brilliant, when we first got our letter's we agreed to swap personalities. He's actually the book worm and I'm the rule breaker; he doesn't do a very good job at it though."

"You know, I thought we really knew each other, but it turns out we don't really know anything about you. You're a completely different person from who we thought you were." Irene piped up.

"Well it can't be helped when you're a spy, and Professor Snape can back me up on this, people knowing who you REALLY are could get you killed." Hermione said her voice slightly strained. Wanting what she said confirmed the girls looked up at the tall man.

"It's true" he said as they stopped in front of the Fat spoke the password and stepped into the commun room. All except for a few of the candles were off, the only ones on illuminated a table in the corner of the room, showing the lone figure that lay across the table over a book. Crossing the room they stood over Harry, who was currently reading a heavy potions book that he'd found in the Library.

"Hey Harry" Hermione greeted, bringing the boy's attention to the group.

"Hey guys, Professor. Did you guys get caught? Is that why Professor Snape is here?" He asked looking up at them.

"No actually, it turns out he really is my father so I thought I'd show him how I create a warrior." Phoebe answered.

"Who?" Harry questioned arching one brown eyebrow.

"You" Phoebe replied matter of factly.

_A/N: Please read and Review. I haven't had any reviews and I'm beginning to feel like no one likes my work. Its making me think about deleting the story._


End file.
